


The Gap-Attack

by LaMusaCalliope



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Dalton Academy, Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Friendship, GAP, Grease - Freeform, Klaine, M/M, Musical References, My Slashy Valentine, OOC, San Valentino - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt, friends - Freeform, gap attack, warblers - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:19:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13973985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMusaCalliope/pseuds/LaMusaCalliope
Summary: |AMBIENTATA DURANTE LA 2x12|ATTENZIONE: I PERSONAGGI POTREBBERO ESSERE UN GOCCINO OOC!DAL TESTO: "«Ha dei capelli bellissimi» dice a un certo punto Blaine, distogliendo la mia attenzione dal film che avevamo scelto di vedere, Grease. Aveva insistito lui per quello: quando io avevo proposto, forse per la centesima volta, di vederci Chicago, lui si era opposto, dicendo che aveva voglia di qualcosa di diverso, optando per quel musical degli anni ’70 dai costumi decisamente discutibili. Avevo provato a protestare, ma poi lui aveva tirato fuori quella faccia da cucciolo di cane bastonato e, preso in contropiede dalle farfalle nello stomaco, avevo ceduto. Così, dopo aver inserito il DVD nel lettore, ci siamo sdraiati entrambi sul letto di Blaine, a casa sua, una sottile linea di qualche centimetro scarso a dividere le nostre spalle.«Non so, non mi convince quel ciuffo arricciato» rispondo, convinto che si stia riferendo alla bizzarra acconciatura di John Travolta e del resto dei T-Birds.«Cosa? No, parlavo di Jeremiah» dice."





	The Gap-Attack

«Ha dei capelli bellissimi» dice a un certo punto Blaine, distogliendo la mia attenzione dal film che avevamo scelto di vedere, _Grease_. Aveva insistito lui per quello: quando io avevo proposto, forse per la centesima volta, di vederci _Chicago_ , lui si era opposto, dicendo che aveva voglia di qualcosa di diverso, optando per quel musical degli anni ’70 dai costumi decisamente discutibili. Avevo provato a protestare, ma poi lui aveva tirato fuori quella faccia da cucciolo di cane bastonato e, preso in contropiede dalle farfalle nello stomaco, avevo ceduto. Così, dopo aver inserito il DVD nel lettore, ci siamo sdraiati entrambi sul letto di Blaine, a casa sua, una sottile linea di qualche centimetro scarso a dividere le nostre spalle.  
«Non so, non mi convince quel ciuffo arricciato» rispondo, convinto che si stia riferendo alla bizzarra acconciatura di John Travolta e del resto dei T-Birds.  
«Cosa? No, parlavo di Jeremiah» dice.  
Certo, Jeremiah. Il ragazzo di cui è innamorato, il ragazzo a cui vuole cantare quell’assurda canzone per dichiararsi, come dimenticarlo? Alzo gli occhi al cielo, ma lui non se ne accorge, troppo concentrato su Sandy e Danny Zucco che ballano un Jive.  
«Ha dei capelli così luminosi! Scommetto che sono anche morbidi» sospira, io non commento. Dentro di me continuo a chiedermi cosa abbia lui più di me. Come se non spendessi un terzo del patrimonio in prodotti per capelli…  
«I suoi occhi sono così belli. Quando mi guarda, mi sembra di vedere il mare» continua. Ancora, sto zitto e guardo lo schermo davanti a me senza però vederlo davvero. Riesco chiaramente ad immaginare Blaine che entra in quel negozio un paio di volte alla settimana, che sorseggia il suo caffè al Lima Bean insieme a un tipo, con il suo solito sorriso stampato in faccia. Sospiro, anche rumorosamente dato che Blaine si volta a guardarmi, delle rughe profonde al centro della fronte, segno che è turbato. Lo guardo e gli sorrido, le sue rughe diminuiscono ma non del tutto.  
«Tutto bene? Hai una faccia…» mi chiede, gli occhi puntati su di me alla ricerca di una risposta che io mi affretto a dargli.  
«Sì, solo che quella Cha Cha non mi è mai stata simpatica. Sandy e Danny stavano ballando insieme e poi quegli scemi dei T-Birds spingono di lato la santarellina solo per far ballare Danny con quella tipa che urla “volgare!” da ogni poro» troppo tardi mi rendo conto che è una perfetta similitudine di quello che mi sta capitando. Quegli scemi di Ed e Colin, quando hanno saputo del Gap Attack, hanno abbracciato Blaine, dimostrandogli tutto il loro appoggio per quella malsana idea. Flint invece mi ha squadrato, gli occhi ridotti a fessure, e ha scosso la testa. Almeno qualcuno la pensa come me.  
«Però, alla fine, Sandy e Danny risolvono tutto e tornano insieme, no?» chiede Blaine a quel punto, facendomi tornare al presente. Io continuo a guardarlo e, per un istante, mi perdo in quegli occhi dal colore indefinito. Poi mi riprendo.  
«Sì, ma solo dopo che Sandy è cambiata» sentenzio. Nonostante stia fissando il televisore, sento ancora lo sguardo di Blaine su di me.  
«Anche Danny è cambiato per lei» risponde lui, e poi torna a concentrarsi sul film. In effetti, ha ragione. Sono cambiati entrambi, sono migliorati, solo per poter rimanere insieme.  
«Comunque» riprende lui e gli lancio un’occhiata. L’aria sognante che ha assunto la sua faccia non mi piace, sento che sta per arrivare un altro commento su Jeremiah. E infatti…  
«Ha una pelle così liscia!» chissà dove va a finire l’altro terzo del patrimonio.  
Alzo un sopracciglio.  
Lo guardo.  
Mi guarda.  
Mi perdo ancora nei suoi occhi e spero solo che domani, il giorno di San Valentino, quel tipo non gli rifili un due di picche, perché in quel momento, mentre pensa a lui, quelle iridi sono così luminose che sarebbe un peccato vederle lucide per un altro motivo.  
«Sei sicuro di stare bene? È da oggi che hai una strana espressione» continua lui e io gli sorrido tranquillo.  
«Penso solo che Jeremiah sarà molto fortunato» dico, le guance in fiamme. Non so se lo nota, ma è probabile perché non abbiamo smesso per un istante di guardarci in faccia e sento che il calore sul mio volto sta aumentando.  
«Grazie, Kurt. Non hai idea di quanto significhi per me la tua amicizia».  
L’ultima parola mi porta a distogliere lo sguardo e a puntarlo sulla tv, dove un John Travolta depresso canta una canzone altrettanto depressa fatta di acuti e singhiozzi trattenuti. Sto ancora pensando se quella nota non poteva essere presa diversamente quando sento la testa di Blaine sulla mia spalla. Mi volto di scatto, le guance di nuovo in fiamme.  
Ha gli occhi chiusi, le ciglia nere che gli accarezzano lo zigomo, le labbra distese in un sorriso sereno. Dorme.  
«Anche tu significhi molto per me, Blaine» gli sussurro all’orecchio mentre gli alzo il cuscino dietro le spalle per farlo stare più comodo. Probabilmente non mi ha sentito, probabilmente non saprà mai quanto il suo affetto sia realmente importante per me. Non saprà quanto mi costerà domani mattina intonare quella canzone con gli altri, vederlo aprire il suo cuore ad un altro. Ma saprà che gli voglio bene, e per il momento mi basta.  
Sorrido e, stando attento a non svegliarlo, poggio la mia testa sulla sua mentre in TV i T-Birds sfidano gli Scorpions a quella gara. La guardo distrattamente, il respiro regolare di Blaine nelle orecchie: il suono più melodioso di qualsiasi canzone intonata da Barbra Streisand.  
  



End file.
